Partners Forever After
by Laris Neal
Summary: Olívia recebe a triste notícia de que Elliot não irá mais voltar. Como ela poderia segurar seus sentimentos quando a única pessoa que nunca poderia deixá-la, deixou? Após treze anos de parceria...


**Oneshot – ****Partners Forever After**

**SVU – EO **

**Baseado no primeiro episódio da 13ª temporada**

**N/A: Última fanfic escrita de SVU, mostrando como fiquei e como achei que a Liv ficaria após a saída repentina de Elliot. Sou shipper EO, e mesmo que eles não acabassem juntos, acho que não é justo com os personagens que a parceira simplesmente acabe, de uma hora pra outra. Spoilers do primeiro episódio da 13ª temporada. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>Parceria. Ser parceiro é estar lá pelo outro, não importa o que aconteça. Não é só uma relação de amizade, é mais do que isso. Nem sempre é uma relação amorosa, mas pode chegar a isso. Parceria é buscar mais um copo de café para o parceiro para ele agüentar passar o dia, já que virou a noite trabalhando. Parceria é saber de todos os defeitos e qualidades do outro. Parceria é estar disposto a tomar um tiro pelo seu parceiro. Parceria é estar lá para acobertar o outro. Parceria é saber quando o outro precisa de você, é estar lá mesmo que ele te mande embora. Parceira é algo maior do que tudo o que você poderia imaginar. Eles eram parceiros, há treze anos. Treze malditos anos, que foram jogados no lixo. Treze malditos anos, e nem uma ligação como tiro de misericórdia, ela não recebeu.<p>

- Elliot entregou os papéis. – Cragen disse em uma voz baixa.

Ela sentiu o choque, ficou sem reação. Milhares de coisas passando naquele momento pela sua cabeça. A respiração ficou difícil, pesada, como se algo a sufocasse, e sufocava. Os olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos, ela sentiu as teimosas lágrimas começarem a tomar o seu posto no canto dos olhos.

- Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. – ele voltou a dizer. Não ousou falar mais do que isso, ele sabia como deveria estar sendo para ela.

- Liv, você está bem? – ele estava realmente preocupado.

- Estou. – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, antes de sair.

Talvez houvesse algo de ruim com aquele escritório, só podia. Toda vez que entrava ali para resolver assuntos sérios, algo acontecia. Se já não bastasse o caso Guittano, quando ela entrou ali para pedir outro parceiro. Liv deu um mínimo sorriso entre as lágrimas, sentindo uma dor no coração. Ironias da vida, alguns anos depois, seu pedido estava sendo atendido. E ela daria tudo para nunca tê-lo feito.

Voltou para a sua mesa, e antes que pudesse se sentar para assimilar a notícia, John lhe chamou de volta para a realidade: os casos nunca paravam por causa dos problemas pessoais dos detetives. Percebendo seu estado, John pediu para que seu parceiro levasse Rollins, e ele iria com a Benson. Antes que pudesse perder a compostura, Olívia disse que não teria problemas, ela iria com a Rollins. Pediu apenas cinco minutos. Andou sem rumo pelo escritório, e quando passou por uma das salas de interrogatório, ela entrou sem pestanejar.

Finalmente, deixou-se chorar. Seu corpo todo tremia, enquanto as lágrimas lavavam sua alma. Tudo doía. Uma dor de cabeça excruciante não a deixava pensar. Ela desabou, finalmente. Depois de tantos altos e baixos, tantas coisas que eles passaram juntos. Elliot, a única pessoa que nunca poderia desistir, desistiu. A única pessoa que não poderia deixá-la, deixou. _Ele foi embora. E não vai mais voltar._ A constatação. A verdade doía, machucava mais do que a mentira. Seria mais fácil acreditar que ele tirava férias, ou cuidava dos filhos, por isso a demora. Era mais fácil, menos dolorido, _fingir_.

Colocou as mãos na cabeça, e tudo o que fazia era lembrar-se de seu parceiro. Aquele que a chamara de _sunshine_. Aquele que olhou em seus olhos, no momento mais crítico do caso do Guittano, que ouviu o _sorry_ vindo dos lábios dela. Aquele que trazia-lhe café todos os dias. Aquele cabeça dura que já tinha cinco filhos, casado. Aquele estourado filho da mãe que às vezes passava dos limites. Elliot. Stabler. "_Tudo o que o mundo precisa, mais um Elliot Stabler". _E tudo o que ela não precisava, era menos _esse_ Elliot Stabler em sua vida.

Os dias se passaram, semanas. Até que os novos parceiros não eram de todo maus, mas não tinha como comparar. Eles não eram _ele_. Olívia tornou-se um pouco mais amarga, arisca. Claro, fazia seu trabalho com perfeição, como sempre. Indo atrás dos bandidos, acalentando as crianças, vítimas de abusos. Dando força às mulheres, vítimas da violência doméstica, da violência nas ruas. Dando voz aos indefesos. Mas a Liv, aquela Liv, morrera. Ela estava sozinha, para sempre. Sua mãe se fora. Alex, raramente tinha tempo para vida social, e o mesmo acontecia com Casey, que mesmo não sendo tão próxima, doava seu ombro amigo nas horas de crise.

Em mais um dos dias de inverno, Olívia estava encostada na janela, olhando para os pingos que batiam forte. Chovia, pela centésima vez naquela semana. Suspirou, indo pegar mais uma xícara de café, já era a quinta naquela manhã. Quando voltava com a xícara nas mãos, assustou-se ao olhar para a sua mesa. Sentiu seus músculos se retesarem, sua respiração ficar difícil, seus olhos se estreitarem e o coração bater rápido.

- Hey Liv. – era ele.

- Ainda tem a cara de pau de aparecer aqui? – sua mágoa era evidente em sua voz.

- Liv, por favor, nós precisamos conversar. – ele estava cansado, ela diria até que exausto.

- Diga, estou ouvindo. – ela sentou-se de frente para ele, finalmente encarando os olhos azuis.

Foi como ser arrastada para dentro do mar, afundando, sendo tragada, um caminho sem volta. Ele parecia mais velho do que da última vez que ela o vira. Os cabelos já ralos quase nem existiam. As olheiras em baixo dos olhos mostravam que ele dormia mal. Sentiu pena, e uma enorme vontade de saber o que vinha acontecendo com ele naqueles dias. Elliot suspirou, e começou a falar:

- Desculpe, eu não deveria ter ido embora daquela maneira.

- Não mesmo. – ela cortou, fria.

- Eu sei, mas às vezes, existem coisas que não posso suportar. Liv, você mais do que ninguém, deveria entender.

- Mas Elliot, eu sei que é um inferno passar por todos esses médicos e terapias, mas você iria provar para eles, mais uma vez, que você sabe o que faz! – sua voz aumentou um pouco.

- Esse é o problema. Estou cansado de tentar provar. Esse é o meu trabalho Liv, e já não é a primeira vez que eu ferro com tudo.

- Mas Elliot...

- Liv, entenda. É para o melhor de todos nós. O Elli está crescendo, não quero ser um pai ausente para ele também, como fui para os outros. Kathy está cansada, tendo que lidar com cinco filhos praticamente sozinha.

- Ah é... Sua família, sempre em primeiro lugar. – sua voz veio amarga. As diferenças eram claras. Ele tinha tudo. Ela, não tinha nada.

- Você entende, eu sei que entende. – ele aprofundou seus olhos nos dela, os famosos olhos castanhos, de quem Kathy não podia suportar. Simplesmente pelo fato de saber que ela nunca teria aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo, ela nunca seria Olívia.

- Desculpe, eu só... Eu não agüento. – ela baixou o olhar.

- Eu sei que agüenta. Eu não vou embora, eu vou estar aqui, como sempre estive. – ele tentou dar um meio sorriso.

- Elliot, eu...

- Não diga. – seu semblante estava sério. – Aqui não é hora nem lugar para esse tipo de conversa. E eu nem posso ficar. Preciso ir.

Ele olhou pela última vez dentro daqueles olhos castanhos. Jurou para si mesmo que voltaria a ver Olívia, que aquela não seria a última vez. Pelo menos, ele esperava que não. Antes de deixar a squad, pela última vez, ele aproximou-se dela e deixou algo dentro da sua mão. Suas mãos se tocaram, ela tremeu, ele suspirou. Antes que ela dissesse algo, Stabler deu meia volta e saiu daquele lugar que sempre chamou de _lar_.

Liv sentiu que não estava sozinha, e não estava. De longe, Cragen observava entristecido, a maior perda que poderia ter: a dupla Benson & Stabler. De suas mesas, John e Fin observavam, com um sorriso no canto do rosto, constatando que nunca haveria ninguém melhor do que Stabler, e como sentiriam falta daquele camarada. E atrás de Liv, estavam Casey e Alex, ali, de pé. A família, reunida, chorando pelo ente que não estaria mais ali. Não, ele não morrera, mas fora embora, e quem sabe talvez, suas vidas nunca se cruzassem novamente. Ou talvez, quem sabe um dia.

Ela abriu a mão, que segurava com força o objeto, e descobriu que se tratava de um novo colar, já que o dela, ela dera. Era uma correntinha de ouro, com uma plaquetinha, gravado: _Partners. Forever After._ Ela segurou com força, e chorou, pela última vez.


End file.
